


Hour of Twilight WIP

by Lyumia



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Multi, Novelization, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is a line from Hotel  California by the Eagles</p></blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He shook himself awake. Something was different, he knew. He gave the shackle around his wrist- no not his wrist- a tug. His hand wasn't there anymore. In it's place was a paw. The dank cell he found himself in had no other furnishings, except the remains of what was once a wooden crate. He took an experimental step forward. Chains clinking softly. He growled, latching onto the metal with a snarl. He had to get free. He had to find them. The world was distorted around him, shadows dancing wildly despite the low torchlight.

A sound caught his attention. Outside his cell was a woman with black and white markings. He almost mistook for a monster, for her small shape, sharp canines, and strange mask covering one orange red eye.

The imp smiled, floating above the ground just outside the green and grey wolf's cell. Just as she appeared, she reappeared in a blink inside the cell. "Found you!" Her words were strange and unfamiliar to his ears, but somehow he understood. He snarled, though a part of him was still unsure about these foreign instincts he found within himself. "Ooh, aren't you scary?" She mocked. "Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be snarling and glaring at me?" The teal markings on her small arms glowed. "Well that's too bad..." She pouted. "I was planning on helping you... if you were nice."

He flicked his ears, raising his head.

She laughed at his quick response. "That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault." She knew? "Oops! But you aren't human anymore are you!" She patted the underside of his long chin. "You're a beast!" He snapped on her, but she merely laughed again and jumped back. "There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" She held her hands together, black lighting forming within her cupped hands. The chain binding him to the floor snapped.

"You look surprised!" She jumped back, black bubbles shrouding her from view as she phased through the bars. "I bet you're wondering where we are, so I'll make you a deal. I might find myself feeling generous enough to tell you. But you have to come over here..." Her hair morphed into a large hand, waving at him mockingly. He snarled sniffing around the cell, despising her babying comments.

He missed his home already.


	2. It's A Beautiful Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a line from Hotel California by the Eagles

There wasn't much excitement to be found a small village snug comfortably south of a large castle. This fact was most prevalent to the youngest of the community, especially a young boy who sat by a window overlooking the town between two massive trees stretching up to the sky their pines swaying in the gentle breeze. He leaned on the wooden plank, dark blue eyes studied the collection of houses rising over the rock walls around the clearing.

The farthest he could see was the ranch, where the goats grazed on grass making low noises of content or annoyance when their rancher tried to guide them to their barn. He smiled weakly, hair tickling his pointed ears.

"Link!" A soft voice hollered, he looked down at a small boy who stood in the middle of the clearing. "Fado needs your help down at the Ranch!"

He nodded, Ordon goats were stubborn things, butting riders off their horses it they were upset. He quickly got to work on his chores down at the farm, herding the goats and getting thanks from the rancher who sighed in relief.

"Good job helping out Fado Link." A tall man complimented, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I bet Fado appreciates the help."

"Don't I!" The rancher called after them.

"Now about that sword..."

That night he dreamed he was flying- no, not flying; riding. He was riding on Epona so fast his surroundings where nothing but a blur of green and orange. The thundering of Epona's hooves sent shock waves through his body until he was tossed, up into the air completely weightless until gravity pulled him back to the ground. But he wasn't the same. He had changed.

He was running on four rather than two, the smell of warm grass was stronger, and he could hear the distant thrum of crickets somewhere. The ground rose, but his strong legs did not deter him from running up the steep incline. Finally, he skidded to a stop, and a foreign sound escaped from his throat, echoing off of the canyon walls behind him and carrying over the fields to a brilliant wall of light and the castle behind it. He recognized this tempestuous sound, for he had been hearing it almost every night.

It was a wolf's howl.

A week later Link found himself listening to the sound of water falling over the smooth rocks rising above the pool, feeling dirt that had managed to get into his sandals sticking between his toes , and the suns rays warming his exposed skin. "Tell me..." He looked to Rusl who had turned to look at him some point. "Do you ever feel a strange sadness when dusk falls?" He pondered the question, gazing up at the trees and admiring the orange tint the setting sun cast upon their thick trunks and massive leaves. "They say it's the only time our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the regrets of spirits who have left our world."

Our world, he inwardly pondered. Did Rusl believe in the existence of the dark world spoken only in legends?

"That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight." He heard Rusl chuckle. "But enough talk of sadness... I have a favor to ask of you, Link." He looked back to Rusl with a smile, making a mental note to remember that lesson. "I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family the day after tomorrow... Yes it was a task set to me by the mayor... but would you go in my stead?" Excitement bubbled within him.

"You have.. never been to Hyrule right? The kingdom of Hyrule is large, the Castle Town around it is much larger than Ordon. And far bigger than that is the rest of the world the gods created. I believe seeing it all for yourself would be a good experience."

He stood. "It's getting late... We should head back. I will talk to Bo about this matter." Link followed him, sparing one last look at the waterfalls before he took Epona by her reigns and guided her to the bridge over the ravine, the firewood secure on her back.

"Castle Town is divided into four sections... I can't recall anything specific since my last visit was so long ago, but you can be sure that you can spend Rupees on almost any street." He laughed at Link's pensive expression, continuing quickly.

"... Just North of Hyrule castle is where the Zora's live in Hylia lake, which provides drinking water for all of Hyrule." Rusl spoke as he walked. "Ruled by Queen Rutela, descendant of the great Queen Ruto." Link listened intently to the story Rusl told him of the peril the kingdom had once faces, Lake Hylia's massive bed bare of water, the soil dry and brittle.

He told Link of how Princess bravely descended into the old water temple there where The Dark King's forces had seized and erased all traces of the darkness there. They reached his house quicker than Link would have liked, just as Rusl began his tale of how the the leader of a reclusive mountain tribe had defeated the fierce dragon Volvagia with the mighty megaton hammer.

Rusl nodded to him, studying the old ladder that lead to his front door with a critical eye before he left with a wave, patting Colin on his head and strolling back to the village hand in hand with Uli. Colin looked back with a smile which he returned without hesitation.

He returned home, settling down onto his bed just as he heard Fado call; "Hey!" He poked his head out his window. "Link! You there!?"

"Hey, you mind helping me herd the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately!" He nodded, bare feet padding across the cold wooden floors before he slipped on his sandals and slid down the ladder. A squirrel dashed across the clearing when he approached Fado. "Hey, c'mon now, hurry on up an' bring Epona with you."

He sighed, walking back toward the northern passage of Ordon to where he knew his horse would be. He paused in the gateway of the waterhole, smiling at the sight of the girl with his horse with the backdrop of a waterfall and rainbow. He stepped into the breaching area, observing her slosh through the water with cautious steps while Epona watched curious with large black eyes.

The blonde startled, breathing out a small sigh before she greeted; "Oh, hi, Link." She turned back to the horse, whose damp fur glistened in the evening light. "I washed Epona for you!" He stepped into the water, the small hairs on his legs rising where the water cooled his warm skin. "Epona is a girl too, you you have to treat her nice like one!" Lila scolded, repeating a line that Link was very familiar with from her. "Oh, but listen, Link... Could you do something for me?"

Anything, he wanted to say.

"Could you use that piece of horseshoe grass to play that song for me... That one Epona likes? I tried to play it for her, but I just can't play it the way you can." He smiled, putting his lips to the small hole on the back of the plant he picked form the side of the pond and blew the gentle melody. Epona neighed, facing her rider tail flicking happily. "It's such a nice melody... Well, she's all prettied up now, so I suppose you can ride her back. But you take care of her now, do you hear?" Link laughed, pulling himself up onto Epona's back.

With a shout she bound forward, dashing back to Ordon with ease. She slowed once they passed the gates, hearing a passing conversation between Sera and her husband. "... mischevious monkeys coming into the village... those things worry me... anymore goods stolen... can't trust you to do anything right..."

"Come on, Dad! You can't catch a silly little monkey?"

"Uhh... Well... No. No, I can't."

"Have fun at work Link!" He heard Beth call after him. He waved at the girl, passing by Rusl who was practicing with his sword with his family by the creek. "Oh..." Colin's meek voice rose above the sound of the water. "Hi, Link. I'm... I'm making you a fishing rod y'know!" His small shoulders raised just a fraction. "All I have to do is paint it, so get ready for fishing!"

_'I look forward to it_ ' he gestured with his hands.

"Great!" Rusl bellowed. "Now you two can play together. He should finish it today, so come and get it at the house tomorrow."

Link nodded, about to ride off when Epona's side bumped into a sign, knocking it off it's post. Uli laughed, whislt Link rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Don't worry Link, I'll get Jaggle to fix it. You go off to work now."

He made a thankful hum, stopping to talk to Mayor Bo who wished him a good job. Ordon ranch was a large field with a barn to the west- the largest Link had ever known. He had been herding goats here a year after he had gotten Epona, when Bo suggested it. Afterwards the rancher was happy to give him the day off and set up the fences for him to practice on, where he rode Epona until the moon rose high into the sky.

It wasn't quite flying, but it was close.

"Wake up sleepyhead! It's morning already!" Link groaned grabbing the boy bouncing on his stomach and lifted him aside with his eyes still closed, rolling over with a grumble. He heard Talo run around for a bit until another outburst dragged him away from sleep. "You did frame that picture of us!" Link cracked an eye open, seeing Talo poke said picture with a stick that was just below a photo graph of Epona and a sheet that portrayed a herd of goats.

Talo lost intest in the photo, instead opting to poke around the smaller bookshelf Link kept on the second platform of his house growing at their titles. _Apothecary, An Encyclopedia for Blades, Blacksmithing for Beginners, How to Sharpen a Dull Blades..._ No wonder the children were bored with his reading material.

"Did'ya hear?" Talo began as Link followed him outside, bouncing with energy. "They finally have slingshots for sale! SLINGSHOTS!" Talo howled, leaping into the air.

Malo stood across from Beth muttering, "I wonder how powerful it is... I... I need... I must try it."

Beth snorted hands on her hips in such a way that suggested she was taking after Lila. "Talo, if you and Malo want it so badly, just buy it at my parents; shop!"

Talo rolled his eyes. "Do I look like I have any Rupees in my hand? Can't you just... y'know... loan it out?"

"You guys know that would get me in trouble! Just use your allowance money!"

"But... our allowances are terrible... Aw i wish i was born into a family with a slingshot instead of one with a waterwheel." Malo grumbled.

Link rolled his eyes. Set out with a new mission in mind. He stopped when he saw Colin, however, standing alone by his horse. "Hi, Link..." The boy greeted when he crouched by him. "You have a day off, right?" He fiddled with his hands. "So... I finished the fishing rod I was making. I figured I'd give it to you first thing in the morning but..." His eyes flicked over to the gate leading to Ordon. "My dad said 'Wait until Link comes and get it!'" Link snorted at the impression. "So I didn't bring it to you..." He ruffled Colin's hair, walking into town with a few Rupees in his pocket.

"Hey! Watch out! A Goat's headed for town! Somebody stop it!" He felt his blood rush, and before he knew it he was in front of the ranch gate, hands raised and a goat charging at him with a mighty toss of it's head and a loud snort.

He gripped the goat's horns tightly, skidding back on the dirt path before he sidestepped, the goat over stepping and falling on it's sight thanks to a hard push on it's horns. It exhaled heavily through it's snout, plodding back to the ranch with it's head lowered.

"Aw... Fado did it again..." Bo commented from his porch. "When Fado's up there all alone I always feel like one calamity or another is going to happen. These goats have been awful skittish lately... Sorry 'bout that Link, but thanks to you that goat didn't get away!"

He walked back to Sera's, glancing up when he heard Jaggle call his name from his favorite napping spot. "Come up here" He climbed the vines on the side of the rise of the rock, the top had been flattened out by centuries of the previous Ordon citizens walking on top of it. Now only grass and Hawk Whistles grew on the plateaus. Jaggle grinned up at him.

"Look 'ere. The grass is here growing back nicely since my little tykes pulled it all out. By the way, Sera's cat is by my house. It's been having a staring contest with the creek. You don't think it's trying to catch a fish do you?" He chuckled. "Anyways, why don't you play a tune?" Link complied, since these requests were not uncommon.

Many were soothed by the music he made, while others were fascinated with his ability to compel wild animals to his aid. He smiled at the memory of Epona, first ran up to him as a young calf when he used his first piece of whistle grass. He had hopped up on her bare back and had been riding her ever since. He turned away, Jaggle satisfied with the song Link had played when he noticed something in the distance.

Link blinked. Then blinked again. Was that a monkey? With a _cradle_?

Today would be a long day...

Link frowned down at Link, who watched the cat, Link, lap up its bowl of milk. Sera seemed oblivious to the fishing pole strapped to his back and the odor of fish clinging to his fingers, but he resolved his displeasure with a sigh and accepted the half full bottle of milk with the slingshot he purchased for the children.

He left when she began cooing at the cat. He would never admit it, but it often made him uncomfortable to see her coddle the house pet and hug it to her large chest, leaving him feeling awfully claustrophobic.

He looked up thoughtfully at the Ordon beehive Hanch had pointed out. Raising his slingshot, he moved a safe distance away before... " **BEES**!" He heard the man cry and winced when he saw him leap into the Ordon lake flailing. He heard Talo's resounding laughter from the clearing, no doubt having a clear view of Beth's father frantically splashing water in an attempt to dissuade the angry insects buzzing above his head.

He escaped to the clearing, ducking his head when Sera poked her head at the window and chortled at his tomato red face, the slingshot in his hand, and Hanch's panic.

"Link." Link flinched, pressing his lips into a firm line. Rusl blocked his path with crossed arms and a knowing smile. "You're just in time. I left that sword we talked about in your room. And I see you got the fishing rod. Colin will be happy. And it works better than you would think, right? Well have a good one..." Rusl walked away with a laugh. "Be careful when you use that slingshot!"

"Link has a slingshot!?" Talo cried, jumping on him immediately. "WHOA!"

"Wow!" Beth exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "You could afford it Link?"

"What are you waiting for!" Talo interjected. "Let's test that baby out!" Link took the slingshot off his belt when Talo reached for it. "C'mon Link!" He pleaded with a pout. "At least show us how it works."

He shook his had, ignoring the dismayed cries of the children in favor of retrieving the gift Rusl left. When he returned with his training sword he felt right. The children noticed immediately fawning over the blade. "Did Rusl fix your sword Link?" Beth asked, swaying slightly.

"Can you at least teach us how to use a sword Link?!" Talo begged, Malo and Beth joining in. Link gave them a doubtful look, hands on his hips. "Seriously! We want to show those monkeys that they can't mess with us!" Talo leaned forward, eagerness shining in his eyes. "C'mon, teach us how to use a sword!"

He sighed turning away from the three pairs of pleading eyes and unstrapped the wooden blade from his back. They made awed noises as he went through the motions. "I get it- well. Kinda... I think I do... Maybe not..."

"Whoa!" He heard Talo shout, distracting him from his assault on the pumpkin training dummy. A monkey stood innocently in the passage to the Faron province, studying the group with large eyes. It squeaked, dashing away.

"C'mere you!" Link made a noise of protest that went ignored by the children. One glance back at a worried Colin and he made up his mind. He chased after them with gritted teeth, whistling Epona's song. The horse sprang into action immediately, not slowing even as her rider ran along her side and pulled himself up on top of her. She galloped across the brige, leaping the fence and turned through a cavern, rearing to a stop once they reached a cave too small for her to enter.

"Hey! Stranger, over here!" He dismounted, approaching the human who sat a rock in an adjacent clearing. A bird fluttered down to rest on his large afro, an easy smile on his face. Those kinds of places get dark, even during the day. He pulled out a steel lantern. "Why don't you take this? I bet it will light up that cave nicely there." Link nodded thankfully, accepting the gift with a large grin. The man winked. "No need to thank me. I benefit from this two. If you comeback I'll refill your lantern or a bottle with oil for just twenty rupees. A lucrative business plan ain't it?"

The man didn't seem to mind his silence, allowing birds to perch on him while he watched Link fiddle with the lantern. "You can control the flame with that knob there and..." Once he finished explaining, Link left, stepping into the cave Epona couldn't enter.

The cave was indeed dark, wet grass brushing his bare legs and he could even hear squeaks deeper within the passage. The flame in the lantern's flame roared to life, shadows dancing on the rough walls where the light didn't reach. He heard the the flapping of wings- a keese left it's perch on the roof of the cave. The bat was weak, and disappeared in a black cloud with one seed from his slingshot. The spiderweb, however, made him pause. Skulltulas' didn't live in this part of the Faron Province. It burned easily, allowing him to pass through the rest of the cave unhindered.

The forest was teeming with monsters. He aimed his slingshot at a Keese. A shadow fell over him, his muscles moved without his brain. He rolled out of the way of a purple monster's club that had slammed down on the spot where he had been standing previously.

A Deku Baba emerged from a nearby patch of grass, tongue flinging an acid green liquid at him. It snapped it's flytrap mouth at him when he neared, the purple monster he recalled Rusl warning him about. Bokoblins. He charged at the monster when it raised it's club, the wooden sword leaving dark marks on the monster's purple flesh.

He backflipped out of the way of another attack, pelting a second Bokoblin with pumpkin seeds.

He emerged from the forest into another clearing. Defeating more monsters when he passed by a gated off area with a bird perched over a box. "GRRRRARRRR! FWEEEEEEEEEET! Hey! Punish the evildoers!" The parrot squawked pecking him with it's beak. Link grunted, jumping away and whacking the Bokoblin with his sword. It disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. The parrot trilled, tilting it's head to the side. "...Huh? Hey? Evildoers gone? Are you... a customer? Trill sorry! Trill sorry!" It flew back to it's perch in the shop. "Buy something! Anything!"

He snorted, looking up to the massive tree in the distance. He could hear monkey cries coming from that direction. Two bokoblins stood by a cage that housed Talo and the monkey, both shrieking battle cries when they laid eyes on him and hobbling forward. He jumped attacked one, wincing when he felt the other club him on his back. He flipped back, thrusting forward and burying the wooden sword in the monster's chest.

He heard Talo shout, he risked a glance in their direction, blocking a blow from the last monster's club and parrying. He scanned the area for other enemies, satisfied, he ripped apart the makeshift cage and hugged the boy close. He was still trembling, but he managed a smile up at Link despite it. He Talo back with his ash coated hand holding the boy's glowering at the remaining monsters that hid in the shadows.

"Link..." Talo began. "If you hadn't..." He trailed off. "I would have been eaten with that monkey. She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey... She tried to protect me so we got captured together." Link was unsure how to deal with the regretful expression on his face. It was so unlike the upbeat Talo he knew.

"Um, Link... You're not going to mention this to my dad, are you?" He laughed. Oh, that's whats bothering him. "He's always telling me to never, ever go into the forest, 'cause it's dangerous... So you really can't tell him! Really! You have to promise!" He ran off, pushing through the tall grass and disappearing into the cavern.

"Link!"

Rusl came through the adjacent path. "Colin told me that Talo ran off into the woods and hasn't returned. I came as soon as I heard..." He looked Link up and down. "But it looks like you've brought him home already... I apologize. Such a task should not fall to you."

Link protested with a shake of his head.

Rusl smiled, an emotion Link didn't recognize in his eyes. "Tell me," He started, changing the subject. "Have you noticed show strange these woods seem lately? I feel... uneasy about what lies in wait..." He shook his head. "Anyway, Link, tomorrow is the day when you go to Hyrule. I'm glad I've given this task to you... If you're lucky you may even get the chance to meet Princess Zelda!" He laughed, leading Link back to the village.

He was daydreaming the next afternoon when Fado called out to him. "Today's the big day, ain't it? How about we finish 'ere early bud? I'm almost jealous... going off on a big adventure..." He trailed off, leaving link to call Epona.

Lila was there by her house when he rounded up all the goats. "Done with your chores already, Link?" Bo inquired with a brow raised. "Well good job." He slid off Epona, jogging up to the man who turned them away from Llia and whispered. "Now, the royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so you should get ready for your trip to Hyrule castle. Now the royal family requested this gift specifically, so it would be bad if our representative were late... you get me lad?"

"Wait? What's this?" They both turned, finding Llia inspecting Epona's leg critically. " What happened? She's injured isn't she?" Link flinched, leaning back when Llia stormed up to him. "Link, how could you!? I bet she got hurt hopping fences!"

"Now, now, no need to get so hot with him Llia..." The mayor spoke up before he could try to calm her down himself, but she just rounded on him with a glare. " **Father**! How can you go so easy on him! You're the _mayor_! You should start acting like one!" They cracked an eye open sneaking a knowing smile. "It'll be all right Epona, I'll take you to the forest spring right now. You'll feel better in no time." They gaped at her when she began to lead Epona away.

"Wait Llia! Without Epona Link will be..."

He followed her.

"Link... Are you going to see Llia?" He looked over at Talo and Malo out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe it's just me... But those guys normally don't let anybody pass... Do you think... We could go see Llia together?" He nodded, ruffling Colin's blond hair. Jaggle's sons bounced in excitement, beaming up at Link. "Hey Link! I was just telling Malo here all about how we wiped the floor with those monsters the other day! It was sooooo much fun!"

Malo dropped his arms from where he held them above the head and gave his brother a deadpan expression. "Oh? So you didn't get captured Talo?"

Talo looked away sharply with a huff, his eyes zeroing in on Colin. "Oh! You! Way to go and ruin all our fun by telling your dad!"

"Yeah," Malo muttered. "We got scolded by our dad something awful. I thought it would never end..."

"I bet you're trying to see Llia, aren't you?! Well, I won't let you past me!" He declared, looking back up at Link. "Oh, hey, neat! Lemme borrow your sword Link! If I had that I would've wiped the floor with those monsters yesterday!" He laughed. "C'mon Link! Lemme borrow that sword right now!"

He pursed his lips. He wanted to refuse. This training sword was special, he wanted to explain. It was a little piece of him carved out from the thick branch of an Ordon tree. It was his first possession other than the clothes on his back when he was first brought to Ordon town. He sighed, holding out the sword to Talo who cheered running off and swinging it experimentally.

"A _swordsman's blade is special_..." Rusl's words drifted back to him." _To me, my sword is a symbol of my duty to this town. My duty to protect my family. I hope someday to hear what your sword means to you. And I hope that when you can tell me, it's not just a weapon you wield to hurt others."_

"Thank you Link..." Colin said once Talo was on the otherside of the clearing. "Those guys are always teasing me. What's so fun about swinging something like that around, anyways? I hate it..." Link's heart ached. "It's scary... But when I grow up, I'm going to be just like you Link." Link's eyes widened just a fraction. "I don't want to learn bout swords or anything, but could you teach me how to ride a horse sometime? Can you!? You have to promise me!"

I promise. Colin ran ahead, Lila letting him in before locking the gates to the watering hole. "If you came to take Epona back, you can forget about it! She hissed. "Why don't you think about what you've done for a change! I won't open the gate until you change your attitude!" She turned back to Epona, combing through her short hair with her fingers.

"Llia, you don't know what happened yesterday..." Colin sighed turning back to Link. "Listen, I don't know if she'll listen, but let me try to explain about Talo and the monkey, OK? You can crawl through that tunnel while I do."

He dusted himself off,

"I had no idea... I didn't know the details... But, Colin..." He stepped into the water. Epona nickered when Llia tried to pet her. "So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona? Don't worry about your horse Link. The injury wasn't too serious, so you two can go together. But, Link... Can you at least promise me this?"

Anything...

"No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything out of your league. Please." She turned to him with a smile. "Just come home safely."

The sound of hooves startled them. The gate burst open, a massive creature on a demonic bull charging forward with a massive ax. He saw a smaller green creature draw a bow, firing an arrow at Lila. He tired to run to her, but his vision darkened, the back of his head throbbing with a searing pain. He didn't even feel himself fall.

He gasped, jolting up and looking around frantically. Colin... Lila... He ran. He had to find them. He slid to a stop before a black wall rising above the skyline. He gasped stepping back. Were they... no... no... A massive hand shot out of the wall and captured him in a bruising grip, dragging him through the wall of darkness.

A low growl resonated from the beast, pulling Link closer to the plate that covered it's face. He pulled on it's fingers, disgusted by the oil texture of the skin. A blinding flash of light emerged from his hand, causing the beast to reel back with a shrill cry. He fell to the ground, hand throbbing. Pain caused him to cry out, forcing him on his hands and knees. He clawed at the rock beneath him, back arching. That was how he woke up in the dungeon. In an unfamiliar, cold place. In an unfamiliar body.

The imp rose on his back, humming a chaotic tune that sent shivers up his spine combined with the sound of water echoing in the distance.

"But in exchange for my help you have to do exactly as I say!" He recalled her words after her dug his way out of the cell with a snort. Never mind the fact he could now sense spirits in this form, but there was a sassy imp on his back laughing at his obvious struggle against the rodents and gates controlling the water levels.

He caught another black creature in he teeth. The taste was nothing he could describe- he couldn't even be sure if it was anything he was actually tasting. After lowering the water level one last time he climbed the broken staircase. Emerging from the damp depths onto a rooftop. "Do you know where we are yet?" The rain slicked his fur. He wasn't cold- not yet, but the slick blue tile would prove difficult to navigate with the powerful gusts of wind between the tall spires. "And look at that sky! isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today?"

You look right at home here, he wanted to say.

"You still don't know?" She laughed. "Go over to that tower over there." He trotted along in the direction she pointed to. "What are these monsters?" A spirit trembled in it's armor. "Our poor Hyrule castle!" He jolted, the imp merely giggled, urging him on with a slap to his head. He ran the west of the way, jumping into the tower and dashing up the steps. A cloaked figure stood outside a tall window, the twilight sky spread out behind the glass. The growl in his throat faltered when the figured turned.

"Midna..." The cloaked figure called, voice soft and admonishing.

"You remembered me! Don't I feel honored..." The imp laughed.

"So, this is the one for whom you were searching for..."

"He's not what I had in mind, but... I'll guess he'll do."

The woman crouched, her sweet scent flooding his nostrils. "You were imprisoned?" There was a long pause. "I'm sorry."

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened... So don't you think you should explain what you've managed to do? You owe him that much... Twilight Princess!" Minda said from atop his back.

"Listen carefully... This was once the land where the power of the divines was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But this blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules twilight. It has been transformed into a kindgom of darkness. The remaining soldiers were in the throne room, defending the princess of Hyrule.

The doors slammed open, shadow beasts tossing those valiant soldiers aside like dolls. In entered the twilight king. 'It is time for you to choose' he said. 'Surrender or die. Oh, Yes. A question for all the people of Hyrule... Life or Death?' She surrendered. And twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without a light, the people became spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms... All the people know now is fear. Fear of a nameless evil..." She sighed, pushing back the hood of her cloak. "The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain it's princess."

"I am Zelda."

"Don't look so sad! We find it to be quite livable! Is perpetual twilight so bad?"

"Midna... this is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching for you. Why is this?"

The imp floated up, twisting away and shrugging apathetically. "Why indeed? You tell me."

"Time has grown short. The guard will make his rounds." He felt Midna plop down onto his back. "You must leave here quickly." He ran back down the stairs, Midna pulling back on his ears when the the sound of a door opened echoed throughout the stairway. "Not that way!" She whispered. "Boy is that guard prompt."

They made their way back outside, Midna twirling forward and resting on a ledge. "Well, do you understand now? Well, a deal is a deal, so I guess I'll let you back into the light world for now. But should you really be going back? Sure you aren't forgetting anything important." She spun, her form changing. Colin screamed in terror in front of him, jerking his heart in his chest. Llia shrieked with another turn, and the imp grinned with Llia's face. "Don't you want to save them?"

He lowered his head pitifully.

"Well in that case, Midna is happy to help! But..." She sneered, leaning down. "You'd have to be my servant. My obedient little pet." She cooed, pinching his cheek. She morphed back, hands on her hips. "Why don't you give it some thought."

It's not like you gave me a choice, he reflected bitterly, vision wavering.

When he regained his senses, Midna's voice pulled him back to awareness. "Oh, that right. I forgot to mention one thing... Though you may have left the dark world, you haven't transformed back to your former self- and won't anytime soon! Now why could that be?" She laughed ominously, a stark contrast to the sparkling water of the forest spring he alone stood in.


End file.
